1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward a device for storing objects, and more particularly a collapsible storage device.
2. Background Art
It is sometimes desirable to have a storage device in which the device is convertible between an expanded position and a collapsed position. In the expanded position, the storage device is capable of retaining objects within an interior space. In the collapsed position, the storage device has less or even no storage capabilities but is more convenient to store because it takes up less space.
One storage device is a collapsible metal box container having a bottom, four sides, and a lid. The bottom and four sides are connected to each other with pin and knuckle hinges, and the lid is connected to one of the sides with pin and knuckle hinges. Each of the bottom and two opposing sides is divided into a pair of opposing triangular segments that are connected to each other with pin and knuckle hinges. The box can be folded or unfolded between an expanded box shape and a substantially flat or planar collapsed shape.
Another storage device is a collapsible cardboard container having a square bottom, four rectangular side walls extending upwardly from the bottom, and an opening opposite the bottom. A removable lid is provided to cover the opening with a peripheral flange fitting about the side walls. Each side wall is separated into three sections, and at least one of the sections of each of the four side walls is divided into a pair of hingedly connected opposing triangular segments. The container may be folded between a collapsed position and an expanded position by twisting the side walls to either fold or unfold the triangular segments.